Meet The Parents
by 3OfAKind
Summary: A great war has befallen Jump City while Titans are proud parents of 16 superpowered teenagers. So, in order to protect them, the Titans send thier kids 20 years into the past when the adults were all teenagers! RobxStar BBxRae CyxBee BohxFal OCxOC
1. Anger Management

Teen Titans

Meet The Parents

Chapter 1- Anger Managment

**Olivia- I know it's overdone sometimes, but not at all like this! The Titan's Kids are sent 20 years into the past before any of them are born to avoid a great war that has befallen Jump City. But what they didn't expect was for them to find their parents as teenagers! And as always, the usual OCs are incorporated. Bohusk, Falcon, Joy, and AJ. Thier's 16 kids in all and a few are introduced in this chapter. R&R!**

At Jump City High school, it's after-school and everyone has their actives. There's football, soccer, art club....Then there's what they call the "Reaching Out To Feelings", but really it's just Detention mixed with Anger Management. There's your one-time visitors and there's the Regulars who's always in there. That's where Danzig Randall Moore (Or as everyone else knows him as, Nicotero.), middle son of Jhonen and Vanessa Moore AKA Bohusk and Falcon.

"Now Danny, i want you to take a deep breath." The pencil necked instructor asked Danzig who just doodled in his notebook ignoring him. "Danny, please take a deep--"

"How about you stop asking me that or else i'm gonna send another teacher to the ER." The 17 year old Danzig said as he kept his eyes on the notepad. "Cause' i get testy when i have some wussy pencil neck bothering me when i draw, kay' Mr. Billy?..And it's Danzig, not Danny." Danzig has his mom's pale skin tone and charka on his forehead while having his dad's hairstyle, goatee and height. His hair was a mix of violet and black, and one eye was hazel and the other cerulean colored. But he also had pointy ears....Why, no one ever knew...But his dad did try to kick his green skinned best friend's ass cause he thought something was off....But back to the description of another OC, deal with it OC haters. His choice of clothes, though is what you would call a mixture of goth and metal head. He wore a red trenchcoat with black lining on it, a black "Rob Zombie" hoodie, a black bandanna with a red skull tied around his neck, black baggy trip pants, a black and gold belt, black fingrless gloves and red/black sneakers....Man, lot of info.

"Okay....How about you pet ?" the instructor now known as Mr. Billy asked who had his arms in a postion as he was holding a cat.

Danzig who moaned in disappointment. "Ah, come on..."

"Pet Danzig."

"No."

"Pet him."

"NO ONE WANTS TO PET YOUR FRICKING INVISIBLE CAT!" Danzig yelled at Mr. Billy before impalling his fist into the man's face, knocking him out. He then grabbed his stuff, put it in his bookbag, checked 's pockets for a wallet and took whatever money he had in it, and started to walk out. But then noticed some of the other kids in the room. "Ahhh...You know we can sneak out right?"

Then all the kids in the room ran out, leaving Danzig behind. Putting on his earbuds and choosing Testament's "More Than Meets The Eye" on his Ipod, he looked at the damage he did and snickered a bit. "If it wasn't for my grades, i would so be kicked out of this school." He then left the room.

Danzig walked slowly out of the school and out into the courtyard. A figure caught his attention as he walked down the walk way. A girl sat against the shade of a weeping willow with a sketch pad, furiously drawing. She had shoulder lenght flaming red hair and pink cat's eyes. Her skin was a medium hue and she was dressed in a slightly goth mannor. Red and black striped tights, black shorts, red off the shoulder top and black combat boots that reached her knees. She looked up and smiled at the young boy.

Danzig knew who she was. Pandora Felicia West. Daughter of Kid Flash and Jinx, now Jen and Wally West. Nicotero blushed slightly and returned the smile before he heard a loud car horn. He looked up to see his 18 year old sister and 17 year old twin brother waiting for him in the parking lot. Rebecca Danielle Moore was the oldest child of Bohusk and Falcon. Dawn, as she was called, stands around 5'9'' with waist lenght violet hair. She inherited herited her dad's tanned skin and hazel eyes. She wore Levi jeans, a strapless white blouse and black boots that reached her knees.  
Danzig's twin brother, Jhonathan Lee was identical to him. Athough they looked the same, their were clear differences. Hunter, as Jhonathan was called, had cerulean eyes and didn't have near as many attitude problems like Nicotero did. Instead, Hunter kept to himself. Rarely if ever talking to anyone other than his siblings or parents. He often wore dark baggy jeans, band hoodies and black converse.  
Dawn was a spitfire. She was feisty and spunky like her mother and had the smartass mouth of her father. She loved music of any sort and played guitar better than anyone at Jump High.  
"Have a good day, little bro?" she smirked as Nicotero climbed into her black T-top camero.  
"Shut it Dawn." he rebuttled.  
"Come on now, Nicky." she crooned in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Theirs no need for snippy attitudes."  
"I said shut it Rebecca! And it's Nicotero, not Nicky!" he shouted while pausing his iPod.  
"Hey, it's not my fault you have anger problems. It's probably due to you not being a full blooded Moore." Danzig only rolled his eyes. "Ever noticed that you're the only kid in our family that has pointed ears? For all we know, you're uncle Garfeild's kid!"  
"Dawn, me and Danzig are twins, remember?" Hunter interupted. "So if he's uncle Gar's kid, then I am too...and I don't have pointed ears."  
"That and they did a DNA test," Danzig noted while keeping his eyes on his Ipod. "Well after Dad kicked uncle Gar's ass."  
Rebecca was quite for the rest of the ride home, having been caught on two technicality's.

Dawn pulled into the Tower's garage and parked her car next to Cyborg's. Nicotero was the last one to get out, throwing his bookbag over his shoulder and trunging to his room. Titans Tower had been remodled a little while after he was born, adding 9 rooms. Before he reached his door, his mother called out.

"Danzig, why are you home early?" Falcon stood with her arms crossed over her chest in an irritated manor. She still looked the same as she always did, long violet hair, peircing cerulean eyes, pale skin and a blood red chakra on her forehead. Her uniform had been disposed of a while ago, choosing to opt for civilian clothes.

"Mr. Billy let us go early." he said while walking into his darkened room. Vanessa only persued him.

"Danizg Randall Moore, did you punch out another teacher?"

"So what if I did?"

"Nick, we've told you to stop that unruley behavior. Violence is never the answer to a problem."

"Then why do you and the other Titans fight these freaks you call villians?"

"That's beside the point. You're 17 and have anger mangement problems...just like your father at that age."

"How did dad cope with it?" Danzig asked, less than amused.

"He met me." The young boy's cheeks dusted pink for a moment. Thinking of the red headed girl he'd seen today at school.

"Well who am I to break family tradition?" he smirked. Falcon smiled softly and kissed her son on his chakra and tossled his hair before exiting the room.

***************************************************************

Once his mother was gone from sight, Danzig walked down the corridor to the common room. He passed his brother and Madison, Robin and Starfire's daughter, on the way. Starlight, as the team called her, had short redish brown hair and saphire eyes. She had her mother's orange tinted skin and bubbly personality.

"I better be ur best man at the wedding, bro." he laughed as he passed the couple. Jhonathan only blushed heavily while Maddy giggled uncontrollably...she was definately Starfire's child.

Jhonen sat in front of the large TV watching 'Ichi The Killer' when he noticed his son walk in the room.

"Hey dad, whatcha doin'?" Jhon sensed a change in his son's usually gruff voice and turned to face him.

"Okay, i know when guys are having love problems. Talk to me." Jhonen said as he paused the movie and looked his son in the eye. Danzig just walked over and sat next to his dad.

"Okay, there's a girl i like." Danzig said as he shrugged a bit.

"Really, a girl?" Jhonen asked as Danzig nodded his head. "Good to know one of my sons ain't gay." That got him a look from Danzig.  
"What?! I know Johnathan ain't gay, but he doesn't really interact with girls much. Maddy is the only girl he'll talk to besides Dawn."

Danzig just nodded his head a bit after thinking about it. "Got a point."  
"I know, now who's the girl?" Jhonen asked.

Danzig took a deep breath. "Pandora."

"Really? Wally and Jen's kid, nice choice." Jhonen said with a smile as he patted his son on the back.

"Yeah, but i'm not the most suave mo-fo with girls, dad." Danzig said in his mom's monotone tone. "Well there was that one Krista girl. She stabbed me in the hand with a fork, remember?" Danzig asked as he raised his hand up to show 4 small circle like scars on his hand. Jhonen got a little iffy seeing that.

"Yeah, well that runs in the family." Jhonen replyed back while lifting up his jacket sleeve to reveal 3 puncture scars on his forearm. "Pandora is quite the gal, Nicotero. I approve of her...which is more than I can say for your sister's boyfriend."  
"You don't like Ethan?"  
"No, he's a nice guy and such, but he reminds me to much of his dad...fucking hate that Aqua-quer."  
"I know, dad." Nicotero chuckled. "Mom's told me that story about you shoving your bat up his ass for making a pass at her, a million times.....In full detail." shivering at the mental image.

"Still don't know why Joy married that son ova bitch, but to each his own I guess."

"Yep.....You know what?" Danzig said getting up from his seat and slapping himself a bit. "I'm gonna ask Pandora out, or god help me."

"Knowing that holy basterd, most likely not." Jhonen said to himself.

"Say what?" Danzig asked confused.

"Nothing." Was all Jhonen said before going back to his movie.

Danzig seemed to mull something over for a moment before running out of the room and to Johnathan's room. He grabbed his brother by the shirt collar and pulled him away from Madison. "Sorry Maddy, guy talk time!" Danzig threw over his shoulder.

"Kay." Madison said confused as Danzig pulled Johnathan out of the room against his own will.

"Danzig, what the hell was that for?, i was--" Johnathan tried to say before getting slapped over the head by Danzig.

"I know, you were trying to kiss her, i know." Danzig said before scanning the corridors. He turned back to face his pissed off twin. "Kidding, look i need help trying to impress Pandora, you in?"

Johnathan thought about it for a second. "No duct taping me to my bed in my underwear, then putting me on the front stairs of the school?"

Danzig moaned in frustration. "That was only one time, and yes."

Johnathan smiled and shook his bro's hand "Deal." His once sincere smile turned wicked. "And I finally mastered my duplication power so if ya try anything, I can soo kick your ass." Danzig suddenly found himself surrounded by 5 Jhonathans, all staring at him wickedly.

"Shit...this can't end well..." was all he said.

**Olivia- Well there you have it! We haven't really gotten into the real story plot yet, but a little side action is always a good thing. R&R!**


	2. Fcking bad guys!

**Another Dead Hero- What up people, like what Olivia did with the first :Notices Danzig who's very mad: Ah, dude, why are you......Mad?**

**Danzig- Cause some reviewer named "beastboyxxx" said my clothing was goth.**

**Another Dead Hero- :Looks at Danzig's clothes: Well they do look a bit goth.**

**Danzig- Yeah, but it seemed bad when she said it.**

**Another Dead Hero- Yeah, i know checked it out.**

**Danzig- yeah, also didn't like how you had that part where my dad bashed God and....Well i guess Aquaman, can't be Aqualad.**

**Another Dead Hero- :Sighs: Yeah, noticed that too, but Jhonen knows God and has never had a....Good relationship with him and Aqualad tried to hit on your mom which made him mad and shove the bat up his ass :Both ADH and Danzig shiver to the sight:.**

**Danzig- :Shrugs a bit: True, mind if i say the usual BS?**

**Another Dead Hero- Go for it.**

**Danzig- 3ofakind doesn't own TT, just the OC's.**

**Another Dead Hero- :Looks at Danzig: You wanna know something funny, i'm actually Atheist.**

**Chapter 2- F*cking bad guys!**

The next day after school, Danzig had got his plan ready, thanks to Johnathan's help. He planned to at least try to ask Pandora out on a date. He made sure everything would be prefect and in place. But as it seems with all these love stories (And love fanfics, i know how they roll.), something had to go wrong. And of course since this is Danzig we're talking about here, it always seems to go wrong.

"What the fuck do you mean the pinata of ladybugs got sent to some other place?!" Danzig yelled at his twin as he held a pinata which was broken and candy fell out.

"It was a shipping error." Johnathan whimpered in fear, he knew that if he screwed up, Danzig would go back to his deal and get very VERY demonic.

Danzig at least tried to take a deep breath. "Okay, if i got a candy filled pinata, who got the one with the frickin' ladybugs?"

**SOMEWHERE IN SOME OTHER CITY**

"Timmy, hit that pinata good!" A dad said to his son as his wife along with other little kids watched the young boy get ready to hit the pinata, he did and the ladybugs came out. This got a huge scream from Timmy's mom.

"**OH MY GOD, LADYBUGS!" **Timmy's mom said while holding her chest and then falling over onto the birthday cake.

Everyone was shocked at what happened, looked at the maybe dead lady. Timmy went over to her and poked her. "Is the cake good?"

**NOW BACK TO JUMP CITY HIGH SCHOOL**

"God i hate myself" Danzig muttered as he walked away from his brother. He then went over to a tree, sat down under the shady part and laid down under it, he then got his Ipod out and started to listen to Dethklok's "Cyborg Slayers". He then drew in his notebook a comic of aliens trying to make the ultimate weapon which happened to be a bunny on fire and firing it off by mistake for a bit when someone started to poke him.

"Okay, please don't poke me or i'll--" Danzig started to say when he stopped as he noticed it was none other than Pandora who poked him. He paused his music, then looked back at her. "Ah...Hey Pandora."

"Hi Danzig, what you doing?" She said in a quiet but charming tone.

"Ah.....Drawing."

"Can i see?"

"Sure" Danzig said as he gave her the comic he was doing. Pandora looked at it for a bit before starting to make a small snicker.

"That's very funny." Pandora said as she sat down next to Danzig who quickly mouthed to himself as he looked up in the sky when she wasn't looking as she went to get something out of her book bag. "Wanna see some of the art i did?"

"Ah. sure." Danzig said before getting passed a sketchpad. He looked inside to see a bunch of very good anime-style drawings. One that caught his eye was a pic of 3 guitarists, each either had angel wings and looked like a biker, demon wings and had tattoos on his head, or both and had a guitar with lightning on it. But the one guitarist that looked like a biker caught his eyes.

"Holy hell, you like Black label Society?" Danzig asked with a smile to Pandora who smiled back and shook her head.

"Yep, i love em' so much, Zakk Wylde rules." Pandora said as she flipped the page to show the logo for the band. "Don't you agree Danny?"

Danzig surprisingly did get mad when she used his name like that like all the others, instead he liked it. "Yes i do, Kerry King and "Dimebag" Darrell also rule."

That comment made Pandora give Danzig a surprise hug. "Yay! Someone besides me who loves those guitarists!" Danzig gave a huge blush, Pandora then noticed what she just did, then quickly blushed too. but Danzig didn't notice. "Ah, but yeah..."

"She digging me...Thank you Jesus!" Danzig thought as he smiled at the girl who tried to hide her blush.

**UP IN HEAVEN**

"Yeah, kinda wasn't--" Jesus tried to say in his Issac Hayes style voice when Buddha came to him and patted his back.

"It's okay to accept that kind of stuff dude, i'm used to it." Buddha said.

**BACK TO WHERE DANZIG AND PANDORA ARE**

"So Pandora....Pretty good drawing you did." Danzig said as she patted her back. Pandora then got back to normal and smiled back.

"Thank you Danny." Pandora replied back giving Danzig a smile that made him happy at the pink eyed beauty. He then decided now or never, get it the f*ck over with.

"Hey Pandora, if it's cool," Danzig said before slapping himself in the face and getting back in place. "You wanna go see a movie later tonight?"

Pandora then thought about it, she then noticed that Danzig was hoping she would say yes. If only she knew about her feelings for him. "....Sure Danzig."

That got Danzig in a dance for a bit to which Pandora laughed a bit to till' the two's communicator started to ring. Danzig flipped his to show Nightwing. "Danzig and Pandora, we need your guys help, something bad is happening at here at Titans Tower and we need your help!"

"Got it Nightwing" Pandora said before Danzig closed his communicator.

"Fucking bad guys!" Danzig yelled in frustration before looking back at Pandora. "Ready to kick some a**?"

"You got it Danny" And those words, the two ran off to Titans Tower.

**Another Dead Hero- Like that Chapter, hope ou did, cause' my computer restarted when i did this and i had to restart it all over again. You're welcome! I had this chapter lead uo to the main baddie, but decided to have Danzig ask Pandora out, but of course something got in the way afterwards for the two. Either Emma or Olivia have the next chapter, enjoy and R&R!**


	3. Back From the Dead

Teen Titans

Meet The Parents

Chapter 3- Back From the Dead

**Olivia- Thanks to all who reviewed! Now, we get to find out who or what is causing the panic between the Titans. R&R!**

And just for future reference, here is the list of kids and what they look like

**Danzig Randall Moore aka Nicotero (17)**- Bohusk and Falcon's middle child. Violet and black hair, one eye hazel, the other cerulean. Pale skin with a goatee. Red chakra on his forehead, pointed ears. Superpower- Super strenght

**Rebecca Danielle Moore aka Dawn (18)-** Bohusk and Falcon's first child. Long violet hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, red chakra. Superpower- see the future

**Jhonathan Lee Moore aka Hunter (17)-** Bohusk and Falcon's youngest child. Identical to Danzig, except he has both eyes cerulean. Superpower- dublicate form

**Madison Grace Grayson aka Starlight (16)-** Nightwing and Star's daughter. Short redish brown hair, saphire eyes, orange tinted skin. Superpower- controll over all fire

**Skylar Richard Grayson aka Talon (14)-** Madison's younger brother. Black spikey hair, emerald eyes, pale skin. Superpower- can speak any known language

**Lydia Jade Logan aka Wren (18)-** Beast Boy and Raven's eldest daughter. Mix of violet and emerald hair, jade eyes, pale skin, pointed ears, small fang that poke out of the corner of her mouth. Blue chakra. Superpower- Time travel

**Atticus Jacob Logan aka Shadow (16)-** Beast Boy and Raven's middle son. He and his brother are identical twins, but they have color differences. Longish violet hair, emerald eyes, pale skin, red chakra. Superpower- can change into any human and or animal form.

**Tristan James Logan aka Riven (16)-** Atticus' twin brother. Shaggy green hair, green skin, violet eyes, red chakra, pointed ears, fangs. Super power- change the weather

**Christina Lynette Stone aka Techna (17)-** Cyborg and Bee's daugher. Dark skin, wavy black hair, grey eyes. Superpower- can fix almost anything and make it run better than before.

**Pandora Felicia West aka Charmcaster (16)-** Kid Flash and Jinx's daugher. Shoulderlenght flaming red hair, cat like pink eyes, medium skin tone. Superpower- good luck

**Ethan Cole Brooks aka Nebula (15)-** Aqualad and Joy (Emma's OC) son. Black hair, onyx eyes, pale skin Superpower- controll elements

**Ava Nicole Brooks aka Galaxy (14)-**Ethan's younger hair, ice blue eyes, pale skin. Superpower- control human wills

**Emma Ariana Castillos aka (Luna) (16)-** Aaron and AJ's daugher (Emma's OCs) Black hair, gold brown eyes, tanned skin. Superpower- teleportation

**Olivia Cheyanne Castillos aka (Stella) (17)-** Emma's older sister. Brown hair, gold eyes and tanned skin. Superpower- master swordswoman.

Danzig and Pandora had run 3 blocks before he stopped in his tracks, smacking himself over the head. The red head gave him an odd look before he positioned his arms in front of him with his hands outstretched. A disk of red energy appeared before him.

"Kinda forgot I could do that." he said while scratching the back of his head in embarrasement. Pandora only giggled slightly before stepping onto the disk with Nicotero, flying the rest of the way to Titans Tower.

**************************************************************************************

The two burst through the door of the commons room to find all the adult Titans and their kids.

"What's the problem? Who needs thier ass kicked?" Nicotero asked to his parents, pulling a baseball bat with tiny razors out of his pocket. Raven was the first to speak. She directed her gaze to the 14 children in front of her.

"Do you all remember the stories Falcon and I have told you about our father, Trigon?" the kids nodded.

"I forgot, but please go on." Danzig stated, only to be hit over the head by Dawn. "Well, their was something we never told you...he has a brother. One that is potentially more evil than Trigon ever was. As it turns out, he's resurected an old...friend of ours to do his bidding. Earthquakes and mudslides have been happening all over the city. According to AJ, we will be in the middle of a war in less than 24 hours." Raven turned to her daughter. "Lydia, we need you to open up a rift in the space time continum." Lydia's jade eyes filled with worry and concern.

"What's gonna happen?" she asked with a small voice.

"You and your siblings will be fine, darling. I just need you to do this for me." Lydia nodded and waved her arms. A vortex of green, black and purple appeared in the middle of the room. Falcon approached the portal and pressed her aura covered hand into the center of it, seeming to direct it somehow. When she finished, she turned toward Nightwing to continue where her sister left off.

"You kids are going 20 years into the past. When myself and your parents were 18. There, you will be safe from this war. Joy will contact you when everything is over." his voice was gruff and cold. So the kids knew he was dead serious.

"So what are we supposed to do while we're in the past? I mean you guys will have no idea who we are and you're kids yourself in that time!" Atticus asked.

"The portal will drop you off in this exact spot, 20 years ago. If I remember our old selfs, I know that we will take you in, dispite this crazy story."

"Plus, by the way we look, we aint hard to miss." Danzig whispered to Pandora, only to be hit by his sister again.

"Fuckin' quit it, Dawn!" he scowled. The hazel eyed sorceress was about to respond, but was cut off by a large explosion comming from the front of the room. A large rock entered the room, with a figure riding ontop. When the dust cleared, two yellow eyes could be seen.

"Terra." the Titans hissed, venom dripping from thier voices.

"Who's that?" Danzig asked, slightly confused. A split second later, he was floating beside Terra, inspecting her.

"Hmm, let's see...Long blonde hair...very pissed off...chest flat as a board." His eyes suddenly went wide in shock and jumped back to his original possition, beside Pandora. "You're that bitch that dumped uncle Gar!" he shouted in an enlightened voice.

"Wow, isn't he a scholar." Terra said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"It's nice to see you guys again? Missed me?" she asked in an obnoxiously cheery voice. Her eyes seemed to focus in on the children. "And I see you've been busy these last 25 years." her hands rose into the air, glowing gold. Several rocks responded to her movements and she shot them at the terrified teens. They had no time to think, fore Beast Boy morphed into a T-rex and used his long tail to gently knock the kids into the open portal.

**************************************************************************************

**20 years earlier...**

"Dude! You soo cheated!" screamed a 17 year old Beast Boy. He jumped from the sofa to glare at his robotic friend.

"I didn't cheat." Cyborg said in mock defense while laying his game controller on the coffee table. "I just reprogramed the game." he chuckled, infuriating Gar even more.

"Will you two nimrods shut up?" asked the Roth sisters from the other side of the room. Both were in a lotus position, clearly trying to meditate. Beast Boy only rolled his eyes and plopped back down on the sofa, not noticing when Robin, Starfire, Joy, AJ and Bohusk walked in.

"What's with all the arguing?" Robin asked in an annoyed voice. Just as Beast Boy was about to answer, a vortex of violet, green and black light gathered in the center of the room. From this blinding light, 14 bodies were spilled onto the living room floor. Bohusk glanced at the kids before taking his baseball bat from his coat pocket, poking Ethan on the head.

"Death better not be fuckin' with me!" he screamed into the sky.

"I think dad shoulda warned us before he did that." Lydia groaned as she stood, noticing the 9, younger versions of the Titans. Her movements caused the Titans to jump back in surprise, ready for attack.

"Uh...hi?" Ava said in a small voice.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, his voice gruff and serious.

"Your kids." Danzig retorted.

"OUR WHAT!?" the Titans screamed in unison.

"You. Are. Our. Parents." Dawn ground out in slow syllables. Her sentence directed toward her father, while bringing her brothers closer to him.

"Excuse me for a sec." Bohusk said quickly before leaving the room. Just as his body disapeared from sight, he stuck his head out from around the corner. "Oh, and if you hear screaming...i'm screaming in joy....because I have kids when i'm 18!" 5 seconds later, a blood curtling scream echoed throughout the tower.


	4. Thought So

**Another Dead Hero- Hey dudes and dudettes, i'm back! Emma was gonna do this chapter, but has a lot of stuff to do, so i'm here to sub for her. I don't have much to say this time, so enjoy, and R&R! Oh, and check out Slayer's "World Painted Blood" on Nov. 2nd ....That or check out the leaked tracks on youtube.**

**Chapter 4-** **Thought so**

After Bohusk's little....Okay, little ain't the word. But after he screamed, he came back into the room smoking a cigarette. That of course got him a look, not a bad look. But close enough. "Don't worry, i haven't done this much in a while."

"Okay, you say you're all our kids," Beast Boy asked as he looked at the kids with a convinced look on his face. "How do we know you're evil alien spies?!"

"You mean besides that besides one kid being green, one having a really sharp tooth and another having green eyes...Don't know." Dawn said with her mom's monotone in her voice.

"Yep, she's Falcon and Bohusk's kid." Cyborg said as he snickered at a fuming BB.

"Yeah, but how should we--" Starfire tried to say before Jhonen put her hand over her motuh.

"The 3 wearing the band shirts are mine and Nessa's while we already got Raven and Grass Stain's kids down. The two Starfire and Robin clones are clearly Robin' and Starfire's kids," Jhonen said while pointing at one group of kids before pointing at the other group. "The 2 that have pale skin are Joy's and Aqua-queer's kids, the tanned ones are Aaron and AJ's kids, the black one is clearly Cyborg's and Bee's." He then looked at Pandora confused. "And who's you're parents?"

"The Flash and Jinx's daughter" Pandora said in her quiet tone which Bohusk smiled at.

"Oh yeah, missed the red hair and pink cat eyes. You know he's called Kid Flash right now, right?" Jhonen asked to which Pandora nodded her head.

"Ah....Jhonen, how did you know that off the bat?" Joy asked which got her a shrug from the hazel eyed boy.

"Not hard to miss. I may act like a idiot, but that doesn't mean i'm that retarded not to notice." Jhonen said as he inhaled his smoke. "Just have low standards."

"What does that mean?!" Falcon said in a evil tone which scared Bohusk.

"Wow, even in the past they're alike." Danzig said which got nods from all the kids as they watch Falcon chew Bohusk out.

An hour later, after the future Titans told their parents about what happens in the future, every one decided to go to sleep since it was close to 10:00 PM. Bohusk had to share his room with Danzig, so as he walked around one of the hallway towards the bathroom. Pandora went up to him. "Ah, . Can i talk to you for a sec?"

Bohusk not used to being called that stopped and stood in front of her. "Oh okay. And please don't call me that. Makes me feel old as hell, call me Jhonen or Jhon."

"Okay, i want to know. Do you know where my mom and dad are?" Pandora asked to which Bohusk thought about it.

"They're in Steel City right now, but they're coming here tomorrow."

"Good, what are they like, how are they as heroes?"

Bohusk had to think about that more. "Jinx....Nice girl and such, brings bad luck to baddies. Kid Flash to me isnt a hero, just a kid on meth." That got a chuckle from Pandora. "Liked that one, huh?"

"Yep......So, Danzig's sleeping in your room, right?" Pandora asked as she got a little more...Shy. That confused Bohusk a bit.

"Yeah, but why--" Then he stopped when he realized what she was going with. "Holy shit, you like Dan--" But he didn't get to say it due to Pandora holding his mouth closed.

"Please be quiet." She asked before letting his mouth go. "And yes."

Bohusk had to smile. "Knew there something clicking. Keep trying, don't make it to out in the open, but don't make it guarded either."

Pandora gave that a little thought "Yeah, that can work." Then she smiled a bit and hugged Bohusk. "Thanks."

"Welcome chica." Bohusk said as Pandora let go and walked away. Jhonen then smiled a bit and looked up. "God, if you're there. You're just doing a flashback of that little adventure in the Fire Nation, ain't you?" The lights in the hall then flickered on and off for 5 secs. "Thought so."

Bohusk then walked back to his room where Danzig was drawing in his notepad. He then noticed the baggy eyes. "Ahhh...Let me guess Danzig, you got insomnia?

Danzig nodded while keeping his eyes on the notepad. "Yep, know you do too."

"Yeah, i know. Sucks ass."

"So what it like to meet your kids from the future?" Danzig asked as he looked at Bohusk who nodded a bit.

"Came out of nowhere, granted i screamed my ass off. But i'll get used to it." Bohusk said sitting next to his son. "So, what they call you , superhero name-wise?"

"Nicotero."

"Nicotreo...Yep, only i would pick a superhero name after Greg Nicotero." Bohusk said as he looked at a pic of him with Greg Nicotero while holding a fake head. "What's your sis and bro called?"

"Dawn and Hunter." Danzig said as he looked at Bohusk who looked back then noticed Danzig's ears. "And yes, i'm your son, not uncle Gar's."

"Ah, thanks. Just curious." Bohusk said before looking inside the notepad to see a drawn pic of a girl, it took him 5 secs to notice it was Pandora. "Have a crush on Pandora?"

Danzig then twitched and shook his head while blushing. "No, just--"

"Quit BSing with me dude, i know girl problems for guys."

"Me and you in the future already had this talk."

"Good, didn't wanna go into it." Bohusk said before falling down on his bed face first. But then he got up and looked at Danzig with a concerned look in his face. "Wait a sec, i need to ask you something. And you can't tell anyone this."

Danzig nodded his head not knowing where this was going. Jhonen then smiled and rose his right (Or was it left?) wrist up only for it get all bony/fleshy, a curved blade to come out of it, and his eyes to glow red. "**Did you inherit the Reaper mode from me?**"Jhonen asked in his demonic voice. Danzig got confused and freaked out which made his eyes go red for a sec. "**I had a feeling you wasn't told about it. Let me **Tell you about it, how i got it and how you have it." Jhonen said as his voice got back to normal.

**Another Dead Hero- Like that? Hoped you did. That's all i can think about to talk about. The ending leads to Bohusk talking to Danzig about his Reaper mode. Also made a reference to thAvatar/TT me, Emma and Olivia are doing. Peace.**


	5. Tales of Teenage Parents

Teen Titans

Meet The Parents

Chapter 5- Tales of Teenage Parents

Danzig nodded his head not knowing where this was going. Jhonen then smiled and rose his right (Or was it left?) wrist up only for it get all bony/fleshy, a curved blade to come out of it, and his eyes to glow red. "**Did you inherit the Reaper mode from me?**"Jhonen asked in his demonic voice. Danzig got confused and freaked out which made his eyes go red for a sec. "**I had a feeling you wasn't told about it. Let me...**Tell you about it, how i got it and how you have it." Jhonen said as his voice got back to normal.

******************************************************************************************

An hour passed by and Danizg was fully enlightened about his genetics. He knew he was a quarter demon, but had no idea he was also a quarter reaper. He wasn't human nor something demonic...but rather something in between. Danzig walked the corridors of Titans Tower staring at his hands, wondering what sort of power flowed through him. If it was good or evil and wether or not he could control it. Also, if he had these powers, wouldn't his siblings have them too?...that would explain why his sister was such a spitfire.

Danzig shook the thoughts from his head as he entered the opps room. Everyone was out, getting to know thier future children, all except for Falcon, who sat on the couch with Dawn on the other side. The two looked like they were enjoying themselfs. Vanessa looked up to see the young boy and offered a soft smile.

"Hey, little brother." Dawn called in a mocking mannor. Danzig rolled his eyes and mouthed a certain F word, before perching himself on the edge of the sofa, away from his mom and sister.

"Where's Jhonathan?" he asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between the three.

"Somewhere with Madison." Falcon answered.

"Somehow, i'm not suprised." he mumbled back.

"Are you ok, Danny?" Her tone of voice was the exact same as Danzig remembered from his own time. He nodded and offered a one-sided smile.

"So, what's it like to have your 3 future children just drop out of thin air, and say 'You're our parents'?" he asked, half mockingly. Falcon rolled her eyes but answered his question.

"Strange, to say the least. I never thougth i'd become a virgin mother at 18." she joked. "I could ask you the same thing, in retrospect."

"Other than the fact that you're only a year older than me in this time period, you're exactly the same as you are 20 years from now... but little more naggy." Danzig reached into his coat pocket and produced a picture. He handed it to Falcon, who gazed at it in awe. It was a small family picture taken when Dawn was 12 and the boys, 11. Bohusk stood behind Falcon with Dawn on his shoulders while his wife crouched down to hug the boys. A small smile appeared on Vanessa's face.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Jhonen asked from behind the sofa. Falcon turned to show him the photo and he smiled slightly...but the smile was soon gone.

"Nicotero?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Wild shot in the fuckin' dark, but why do you have pointed ears?" his voice somehow calm, but also dark and scary at the same time. His face became red and his eyes flashed with pure anger.

"Never really knew why, kinda was hoping you would..." Danzig replied, looking at the photo and not notcing Jhonen take his bat from his pocket.

"His green mother fucker's ass is mine!" Bohusk screamed before dashing out of the opps room. Seconds later, a shriek of terror acompanied by a maniacle laugh echoed throughout the tower.

"Jhonen! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Falcon shouted as she caught up to him. His bat was drawn in one hand while the other cluched Beast Boy's shirt collar, holding him against the wall. Fear prominant in his emerald eyes.

"Teaching this green bastard a lesson about doing his amigo's girl!" Falcon gave an amused laugh and used her aura to separate the two boys.

"Do you honestly think I would do that to you and Raven?" she asked, her icy blue orbs staring Jhonen straight in his own hazel eyes.

"Well knowing how you sometimes have a sick sence of humor...no." Jhonen sighed. Falcon then released the two boys.

***********************************************************************************

Night soon fell upon Jump City, all the loud noises of the city slowly diminishing as the calming sounds of the ocean and wind rose. Lydia Logan perched herself on the roof of the tower, looking out at the vast body of water below her. She breathed in it's salty, but tropical scent and smiled, showing one sharp little fang pertruthing from the left side of her mouth. Jade, for which she was named, eyes twinkled as the moonlight washed over her pale form.

"Wren?" came Skylar's voice. Lydia turned to face Robin and Starfire's son.

"What are you doing up here, Talon?" Lydia asked.

"Same as you, I suppose." he shrugged, walking up to her. Lydia's cheeks burned as she realized how close they were.

"So, uh, did you have fun meeting your parents?" she asked, trying to cover up the fact that she had been blushing. Talon chuckled lightly.

"I never knew my mother could be any stranger. But today I was proven wrong. She's just as nai've as ever." Lydia flashed a toothy grin, similar to that of her father's. "And you missed one hell of a show earlier." Lydia cocked her head slightly, confused. "Jhonen almost murdered your father for thinking that Hunter and Nicotero were not his sons...but don't worry too much. Vanessa stopped them before any damage was done...but he did get in a quick kick to the chest." Both teens laughed at the last statement. Talon turned to face his friend, emerald eyes gazing at her in curiosity.

"Any idea what's going on back home?" he asked in a small voice.

"I can try to find out." she replied, falling into a lotus stance, like her mother's.

******************************************************************************************

Falcon drug Bohusk back into the opps room by his jacket hood. Cyborg's hearty laughter filled the room. Falcon looked to Bee for an explanation.

"Sparky got a kick outta Dawn's story about how you gave birth to her." she giggled.

"What happened?" Falcon asked her daugher.

_Flashback_

_Raven craddled her newborn daughter, Lydia Jade, in her arms as Beast Boy stroked her violet hair. _

_"She's perfect." he whispered, just loud enough for his wife to hear. But the serene mood was ruined by a loud shriek comming from the room next to hers. Falcon had gone into labor just minutes after Raven. The elder Roth could hear her twin's pained screams clearly and could make out Jhonen's name and several threats. _

_"Gar, can you take Lydia for a little while? I need to be with my sister." she asked, handing her husband thier child. Gar nodded and smiled when Lydia's emerald eyes opened to meet hisown. Even though he didn't realize it, he was wrapped around this little girl's finger. _

_Once outside her room, she was met by Jhonen who stood outside Vanessa's hospital room. _

_"Move." Rachel said in an icy deadpan voice. The hazel eyed boy was used to this tone of voice so it didn't phase him. _

_"No offence, Rae, but this is my fight...so you don't get in."_

_"But she's my twin sister, I need to be with her in there." _

_"I know. But if any of us are going through hell here, it's me. And your place is out here, right beside that Pepsi machine." Jhonen said while pointing at said machine._

_"Jhonen Darrell Moore, let me in or i'll..."_

_"If you try to phase in, i'll tell security that a violet haired broad with a green husband who's stealing babies out of the nursery and to open fire if they see em. So just do us both a favor and just walk away and fuck off." Jhonen slammed the door in a very irritated fashion. Raven gave a cry of disgust and walked back to her daughter and husband._

_End Flashback_

Jhonen laughed openly at the end of his daughter's story.

"You're gonna be a great dad, man." Cyborg chuckled as he slapped his friend on the back, playfully. But Jhonen was suddenly hit in the head with a kitchen knife surrounded by black aura.

"What the fuck was that for!?" he screamed, picking himself up off the floor, his head bleeding profusely from the knife wedged inside his head. Raven stood with her hand outstretched, covered in her signature black aura. Falcon sighed and went to pull the large blade out of her boyfriend's head. He gave a yelp of pain as the knife came out. But the pain soon faded as his regneration powers kicked in.

"For your smartass comment in the future...think of this as a taste of what's to come 20 years from now." Each Titan in the room couldn't help but smirk at the comment, knowing full well that Rachel was very capable of keeping her promise.

**Olivia- So Danzig knows exactly what he and his siblings are, but the question is, can he control what has taken refuge inside of him? I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. Also, will his date with Pandora ever take off? And will Raven get her revenge? This and more will be answered soon! R&R!**


	6. A Careless Man's Careful Daughter

**Olivia-** **I know many of you have waited for like EVER for this update, and i'm really really sorry about it. Alot of other things have come up and not much time to focus on more than one fic at a time. So, as a recap, the Titan's 16 super powered teenage kids have been transported to present day Jump City when their parents were only a little bit older than they are now. Due to a war that had broken out in the future, caused by Terra, Trigon and his mysterious brother no one knew he had!...confused yet? And if you need help on who the kids are, thiers an explanation on the first chapter. **

**P.S- as an answer to one of our reviewers, Danzig's pointed ears comes from his demon heritage, although neither Vanessa or Jhon have figured that out yet...dunno exactly why. And I repeat, he is NOT Beast Boy's son. **

Meet The Parents

Chapter 6- A Careless Man's Careful Daughter

The Titan's living room had been turned into one big sleepover as they readied thier kids for sleep. The boys on one side of the room and the girls on the other. Danizg settled down in between his twin brother and cousins, Atticus and Tristan.

"Some day, huh couz." Tristan asked, nudging Danzig and smiling toothily. Amethyst eyes glittering with amusement. Although he looked like his mother, he certainly gained his father's personality. His twin brother, Atticus was the complete opposite. He favored Beast Boy but had his mother's personality. Nicotero rolled his eyes in responce.

"Yeah, i've learned more than I care to know about my 'family' today...but at least my parents are the same idiots they always have been." Atticus chuckled again before turning to face his brother, and falling asleep. Danzig raised his head to glance at Pandora, who was sleeping rather peacefully near Autumn and Madison. The middle Moore grinned to himself and relaxed back onto his makeshift bed.

*dream sequence*

_Danizg stood atop the ruins of Titan's Tower, facing the bay that was now a lake of flames. _

_"What the hell?" he asked himself, quickly glancing around to find himself alone. No one around anywhere. "Yo Jhonathan! Dawn!" _

_"Yes, little brother?" hissed his sister. Dawn was suddenly behind him, her normally tanned skin was tinted red and her eyes had split in two, forming four manically red eyes glaring at the boy. Jhonathan was the same way. The two smiled evily, revealing pearly white fangs. _

_"Damn, who beat yall with the ugly stick?" Danzig snickered. _

_"Grandfather will be pleased to see you're here. Now his quest can come to fruition." Jhonathan hissed. _

_"Grandfather? We don't have a grandfather." _

_"Is that so?" thundered a voice that seemed to be everywhere at once. Danzig turned to face the largest and most powerful creature he's ever seen. Trigon the Terrible. _

_"No friken way!" Nicotero screamed, he tried frantically to summon his powers, but failed. _

_"Pathetic little boy. All of seventeen and unable to control your birthright. Your siblings and cousins prove much more useful to me than you." Lydia, Tristan and Atticus materialized, wearing the same demonic features as Jhonathan and Dawn. "How about you kids do your old grandpa a favor and rid this pitiful planet of this insect?" _

_"Guys! Snap out of it!" Danzig screamed in frustration, hoping to reach thier humanity in time. _

_"You were always a pest, Danny." Dawn cooed, her voice sickenly sweet. _

_"Just like our parents." Lydia cackled, motioning for the others to follow her lead and attack. _

_*end dream sequence*_

Danzig awoke with a loud gasp, his body drenched in sweat and trembling. Luckily, he hadn't disturbed anyone. All his 'cousins' and siblings still asleep. He stood shakily and made his way into the hallway, coming to a stop before Falcon's room. The door opened silently, the boy crossing the room to his teen mother's sleeping form.

"Mom." he called quietly, shaking the violet haired mage.

"What's the matter?" she asked sleepily, slowly sitting up.

"Nightmare." he replied, crawling into the bed with his mother. Falcon wrapped her arms around her future son and brought him closer. She covered his eyes with her hand, using her aura to see exactly what he'd seen in the dream. Tears poured from his eyes in silent sobs as he relived the events.

"I should've guessed." Falcon muttered. "Your powers have developed enough for Trigon to contact you."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Danny. I'll consult with your aunts tomarrow and find out if Trigon is a threat in this time period. Just be sure to tell me if you have these dreams again." he nodded, encircling his arms around his mother's waist. Falcon smiled softly, petting her son's hair as he drifted back to sleep.

3

3

3

"So ur ol man really aint dead, huh?" Bohusk asked his blue eyed girlfriend as he looked down at his future son. It was past noon and Danzig was still asleep in Falcon's bed, mentally exhausted from Trigon's contact with him.

"Nope, which to be perfectly honest, I never suspected him dead to begin with." Vanessa replied, her hands on her hips, facing her future husband. "Although both me and Raven survived our prophacies, and Trigon was substantially weakened, he must still be very much alive to be contacting Danzig."

"So what do we do?"

"I had a meeting with Rae, AJ, Joy and Becca this morning to discuss the subject. Unfortunately, Danny is the weaker of Trigon's grandchildren. That's not to say he's not powerful, he just didnt inherit much of my demon heritage, but rather, he took after you and got your reaper genetics."

"So Trigon is targeting him cause he's the weakest link?" he asked, walking out into the hall to leave his son to sleep.

"Somewhat...but that's not his true motive. AJ believes that Trigon will plan to use Danny just like he planned to use me and Raven. Since Danny dosent have many of my genetics, he's much more vulnerable to Trigon's spell than his siblings and cousins."

"He's the next portal to earth..." Jhonen stated, dumbstruck. "That must be what this whole 'war' is about in his time period!"

"Exactly." AJ chimed. Suddenly appearing to lean against the wall next to Falcon. "Trigon and his mysterious brother are wanting to use Danny as thier portal to earth. However, since he's almost 20 years in past, they're having difficulty exicuting thier plan."

"Then I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to make contact with the boy again." Raven chidded, comming out from the shadows. "I've interogated Lydia, Tristan, Atticus, Dawn and Jhonathan and they all deny ever having the dreams Danzig has."

"What about Swift's kids? Autumn and Summer?"

"Nothing to worry about, love." AJ replied with a smile. "Since Becca is a _clone_ of you, Raven and Jhon, she has nothing to do with Trigon. She inherited _your_ genetics, not his. Therefore, he can't contact her or her daughters."

"Well that's just fricken wonderful for her, but what about my son!" Jhon all but yelled.

"Relax, metal brain." Raven deadpanned. "As long as the kids stay in this time period, they'll be fine. I've tried to contact our future selves, but thiers too much strain on the connection."

3

3

3

The midafternoon breeze swept gently through Dawn's violet hair. She breathed deeply to clear her mind before her nimble fingers began thier dance over the strings of her guitar. Lydia stood a few feet from her cousin, listening to the entracate and delicate sound of her acoustic. She knew this song well. It was like their theme song, sort to speak. The girls never knew a sister, but they were as close as most sisters would be. Lydia inhaled and began to sing.

_Habataitara__modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa__aoi__aoi__ano sora_

Now, Lydia isn't in anyway japanise, but the two girls were very fluent in any spoken language, just like thier mothers. When Dawn first heard this particular song, she fell in love with it. Saying it explained everything about her and her cousin. The two were certainly a sight to behold. Dawn was the best musician at thier highschool and Lydia, the best vocalist. So together, they were an amazing team. None of the other Titan kids inherited a gift for performing.

_**Dawn- **__"Kanashimi" wa mada oboerezu__ "__setsuna sa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta  
Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo__ima "kotoba" ni kawatteiku_

_Michi naru sekai no__yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane o hiroge__tobitatsu_

_**Both- **__Habataitara__modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa__shiroi__shiroi__ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
Furikizu hodo__aoi__aoi__ano sora  
Aoi__aoi__ano sora  
Aoi__aoi__ano sora_

_**Lydia- **__Aisozukita you na oto de__sabireta furui mado wa kowareta  
Miakita kago wa__hora suteteiku__furikaeru koto wa mou nai_

_Takanaru kodou ni__kokyuu o azukete  
Kono mado o kette__tobitatsu_

_Kakedashitara__te ni dekiru to itte  
Izanau no wa__tooi__tooi__ano koe  
Mabushii sugita__anata no te mo nigitte  
Motomeru hodo__aoi__aoi__ano sora_

_**Dawn- **__Ochiteiku to__wakatte ita__sore de mo__hikari o oitsuzuketeiku yo_

_Habataitara__modoranai to itte  
Sagashita no wa__shiroi__shiroi__ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara__mitsukaru to shitte  
Furikiru hodo__aoi__aoi__ano sora  
Aoi__aoi__ano sora  
Aoi__aoi__ano sora_

"You two are always singing that song, aren't you?" came Ethan's slightly amused voice. The young water manipulator leaned casually on the doorframe leading to the rooftop. Ethan Brooks was one of Jump High's most sought after heart trobs. Jet black hair that laied shaggily over his two oceanianic eyes and ivory skin. Lydia grinned toothily and laughed.

"It's _our_ song, Nebula."

"It's cool, Wren. Your mom was looking for you earlier, you might wanna see what she wants."

Lydia may look and act just like her father, but she wasn't near as oblivious as he is. She knew exactly what Ethan was getting at. He wanted to be alone with Dawn, and being the kind person she was, Lydia let him. Once the magical changeling was gone, Ethan walked over to sit beside his hazel eyed girlfriend. Dawn blushed slightly as he laied his hand atop hers.

"Haven't seen much of you lately." he spoke lowly, reminding Dawn of his mother. Joy was always a monotoned woman, often speaking softly.

"I know...soo much has happened in the past few days. I wish we could go home and go back to the way things ought to be."

"We _are_ home." Ethan chuckled. "Just a few years before any of us were born."

"You know what I mean, you idiot." Dawn hissed, punching him lightly in the arm.

**Olivia- Kinda short, but at least it's an update. Anyway, the song in the fic is an opener for Naruto; Shippuden called 'Blue Bird'. It's one of my personal favorites ^^ And here's the translations. I think it fits Lydia and Dawn pretty well, consitering they're the daughters of two birds.**

If you could flap your wings, you would never come back down  
You always aimed for that blue, blue sky

Even when I don't remember "sorrow", now I start to grasp "pain"  
When these feelings reach you, they will change into "words"

As you wake from a dream in an unfamiliar world  
Spread your wings and take flight

If you could take off, you would never come back down  
Headed for that white, white cloud  
You'll find what you're looking for  
Keep trying to break free for that blue, blue sky  
That blue, blue, sky  
That blue, blue, sky

Using a sound like harsh words, you broke the rusty old window  
You got weary of seeing the cage, you casted it away and never turned back

The pulse that beats quickly catches my breath  
Kick this window and take flight

If you ran, that you can do it  
That distant, distant voice is calling  
To take your very radiant hand  
Yearning for that blue, blue, sky

I understand if you fall, but continue to search for the light

If you could take off  
You'd search for that white, white, cloud  
Keep trying to break free for that blue, blue, sky  
That blue, blue, sky  
That blue, blue, sky


End file.
